


Surprise Me

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bless episode 10, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Not Canon Compliant, Sweet, post-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Yuuri…?” Victor’s voice pulled him from his reverie. “Is it morning?”“Afternoon, actually.”Sequel to Etched in the Ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lied again~ I couldn't help it. I just wanted to write more about these two!!  
> The first step is admitting I have a problem, right? ^^;
> 
> Please enjoy this continuation of my previous work [Etched in the Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8520697).
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous [Niri](http://cerberosthehellguard.tumblr.com)~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

The moment Yuuri opened his eyes, he knew he’d slept through his alarm.  He could tell by the way the golden sunlight of early afternoon filtered in through the window.  But that didn’t matter.  He shouldn’t have bothered setting it in the first place.  There was no way they would have done any training that morning.  Not after the night they’d had.

It started the day before when, early in the morning, Yuuri dragged Victor down to the Ice Castle and, after performing the complicated program he’d been working on in secret for weeks, he finally popped the question.

Warmth bubbled up in his chest at the memory.  Victor hadn’t gotten it at first.  But then the room went dark and the floor lights illuminated the ice, revealing the message he’d etched into its surface.  The question he’d had on the tip of his tongue for months.

_‘Marry me, Victor?’_

Yuuri had been sneaking out almost every night under the guise of going on an evening run to practice his ice writing.  But, in the end, all of his effort had been worth it.

Victor had said ‘Yes.’

Yuuri was pretty sure that was the answer he’d get, but that didn’t stop his heart from swelling when he heard it.  He’d even gone as far as lifting Victor up and spinning him around, surprised that his coach hadn’t chastised him for doing something so reckless.  But he couldn’t help it.  He was overjoyed.

The Nishigori family was the first to congratulate them.  Then Yuuri’s parents, after he and Victor came back from an impromptu, post-proposal date.

That night, a party was thrown at Yutopia.  His sister had ruffled his hair and told him she was proud of him – which he had to have her repeat because he wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly the first time.  His mother brought out bowl after bowl of katsudon and his father kept their cups full, even going as far as to bring out his special selection of aged sake.

Yuuri had received quite the tongue-lashing from Minako, who, while drinking her fifth cup of his father’s koshu, gave him an earful about how he should have trusted her with his surprise rather than Nishigori because, ‘Haven’t I always been there for you, Yuuri?’  Of course, Yuuri couldn’t just say that he only told Nishigori because he needed to practice at his ice rink.

Still, she was happy for them.  Everyone was.  They’d even gotten several congratulatory video chats throughout the night from Phichit to Chris.  Heck, even Yurio had called to wish them well.  Though, Yuuri had his suspicions that Victor had kept calling and hanging up until the blond finally got fed up and returned the call.

It was a grand party and Yuuri couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt so happy.  But even being surrounded by his family and closest friends, every time his and Victor’s eyes met, the room seemed to go silent.  The cheers and toasts and bursting party poppers would fade away into the background and all he would see was the man he loved more than anything else in the world.

The party seemed as though it would never end, so, when Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and gave it a squeeze, he took the hint and excused himself from the table – Minako still fondly harping at him – and the two sneaked up to their shared bedroom, as Yuuri hadn’t slept in his own bed since they got back, and confirmed their love over and over.

“Yuuri…?” Victor’s voice pulled him from his reverie. “Is it morning?”

“Afternoon, actually.” He said and turned around in his boyfriend’s, no, his _fiancé’s_ embrace, so they were facing each other.  “Did you sleep well?”

“Hmm, very well.” Victor leaned closer and nuzzled Yuuri’s nose. “How about you?” he asked and then grinned. “Sore?”

Yuuri’s cheeks burned as he blurted, “I should be asking _you_ that!”

Victor chuckled and brushed Yuuri’s bangs back, kissing his forehead.

“You did a lot of the work, too, you know.” He waggled his eyebrows and Yuuri thought he might die of embarrassment.

“Please.” He averted his eyes and cleared his throat. “You’re the one who outdid yourself.”

“Well,” Victor began, gripping Yuuri’s chin and tilting his head up so he had no choice but to look him in the eye. “It was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you-”

“Victor.” Yuuri frowned at him before reaching up to pinch his cheeks. “You can’t just reuse old lines, you know,” he said.  They stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

“You got me.” Victor sighed, gently bumping his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“Yeah.” Yuuri slipped his fingers into Victor’s hair and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “I’ve got you.”

“Hey now.” Victor suddenly rolled them over, flipping Yuuri onto his back and straddling him. “You’ve gotten pretty cheeky, haven’t you?”

“Have I?” he asked, quirking a brow. “Better put me in my place then, huh, Coach?”

“You’re incorrigible.” Victor reached a hand up and rubbed his thumb over Yuuri’s lower lip, sucking in a breath when he closed his lips around it, swirling his tongue over the tip. “Yuuri…”

“I learned from the best,” Yuuri replied around his thumb, giving it a little peck before he brought his own hand up and laced their fingers together, loving the way Victor’s ring sparkled when it caught the light.

“So.” Victor leaned closer, rolling their hips together. “How do you want to do this?”

Yuuri brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle before he looked up at him through his lashes.

“Surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep writing about them forever.  
> Also, I don't know how this ended up so short. Normally I can't keep it under 1k words to save my life.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
